1. Field of the Invention
This description relates generally to the area of nursing and more specifically to a nursing cover.
2. Background
It is important to the bonding process between mother and child that mothers breastfeed their infants. However, societal norms generally discourage breastfeeding in public without covering the mother's exposed breast. To accommodate this societal norm, most nursing mothers elect to cover both their exposed breast and the nursing infant with a blanket draped over one shoulder.
While the draped blanket accomplishes the task of covering the mother's exposed breast, it detracts from the bonding process between the mother and child, as the nursing infant and mother are unable to easily look at each other and thus bond.
What is needed is an apparatus that allows the child to nurse while both covering the mother's breast and allowing the mother and child to view each other during the nursing process.